Unsualy Alliances
by DemonHistorian
Summary: When A Tzeentchian Sorcerer teleports 3 Space Marines and an Inquisitor into the past, he transports them to an unsual place. With the help of the Teen Titans,they must track down the Sorcerer to send them home before the Sorcerer brings the warp here!


**Yes, I know I should be working on Freedom's Legion, but I needed to get SOME stories out into site. **

**So, what happens when a Grey knight, a Black Templar, a tech marine from the Iron hands, a Tzeentch Sorcerer, and an Inquisitor winds up in the universe of Teen titans? Oh… Oh so much… This may be split into 2 parts. If people like it, I'll spend a little more time on this story but still be working on Freedom's Legion.**

Jorilus was sore all over. That damn sorcerer hit him extremely hard that his vision blurred. What a shame for a Black Templar, to be knocked down by a heretic and to lose his concentration infront of his brothers as well! How disgraceful, High Marshal Helbrecht will be furious to learn that his Emperor's Champion was brought down by a heretic and incapacitated for a whole two seconds. He was guessing fifty lashings and to be starved for the entire week. He looked around, ready to be reprimanded by his chaplain.

"Sir, do you require assistance?"

Jorilus looked up to see the source of a girlish voice. A strange girl was floating in the air with strange clothing. A psyker, a heretic, a xeno? Jorilus grabbed his sword as he stood.

"What are you?"

"It is ok, most humans are startled when they see me hovering. I am a Tameranian, all of us can fly! What is your name armored man."

Jorilus smiled under his helm. Perhaps this wasn't a total lose any way.

"Hortian, where are you!"

Karkel shifted through a few boxes. Where was he? All he remembered was being thrown into the portal behind the sorcerer. Most of his other battle brothers were thrown in as well and Inquisitor Foren.

"I am here, brother."

Hortain came out from beneath a stair case. He was fixing his plasma cutter and brushing off some dirt.

"Now all we're missing is the Inquisitor and our Emperor's Champion. Do you know where we are? I do not sense any sort of… To cover borther, I sense dark energies coming our way!"

"Do you know if it is the Sorcerer?"

"No this power is… different."

Karkel and Hortian hid behind some pillars that held up a platform above. They heard a phasing noise and then some footsteps.

"Too light to be the sorcerer… No armor…" whispered Karkel.

Another set of footsteps came down the staircase, only feet away from where they were hiding.

"Heavier, male, metalic, old age bionics… Extremely old age…" whispered Hortian.

The metal man stopped and raised his forearm up.

"Two right behind the pillars. Whoever you are, we aren't here to fight you. Just come out from behind the pillars."

"They have a psyker with them. Possibly a heretic and a servitor that has not been blessed by the Omnissiah. What do you want to do Karkel. They may be lying."

Karkel lowered his head, he was in heavy thought. But his thoughts were not of surrender, but of battle plans. The room was wide, wide enough that his frag grenades wouldn't have that big of an effect in the room. It would take 4 may be 5 seconds to get to the stair case. So he had already found his escape route. The problem was the psyker, she could teleport and who knows what else. He had to be cautious. He raised his head after a few seconds of thinking.

"Follow my lead. Head to the staircase as soon as I fire my first round."

Hortian nodded his head and said his prayers to the Emperor to guide his aim and to quicken his pace.

_0.3 seconds for each round to fire. Possibility that they may hesitate and run for cover. Throw frag over towards the psyker, the servitor will run towards the psyker and tackle her in order to save her. Psyker may use her powers and try to block the staircase, draw power swords and strike the servitor. It sounds as though they may be friends or the servitor is a body guard that is extremely invaluable. The psyker will then try and intercept my blades by engulfing the servitor. Use my powers to make her mind go black for 2-3 seconds. Escape to freedom. Find the rest of our group and find the sorcerer. Emperor, lend me your holy strength so that I may smite all who dares challenge the might of the Imperium._

Karkel pivoted on his heel and fired his storm bolter at the ground in front of the duo. Hortian ran to the staircase with all of his speed. The servitor raises his arm as it turns into a cannon. Karkel throws his grenade at the psyker. The psyker warps to the staircase.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Karkel threw down his storm bolter and went for his swords.

A throwing knife came at his hands.

"I don't think we invited you to sleepover."

A boy with black hair and a mask was standing on top of the platform.

A green bird came out of the air and turned into some sort of being with a single horn. Karkel threw himself to the side of the beast. Karkel cursed at himself for not remembering the platform above him.

"Titans, go!"

The boy jumped down from the platform and drew some sort of a staff.

Everything around Karkel froze as he began to think of a new strategy. The green being can turn into non sentient life forms, that one will be a trouble to read his movements. The boy coming at him is skilled in un armed combat, but is brash though he is quick on his feet. The servitor may have more tricks up his sleeve. The psyker is still unknown to him, other than her skill to teleport.

This was going to be fun.

Time slowly started up again. Karkel ducked and did an upper cut to the boy's leg. The boy screamed in pain as he heard a loud crack.

"Robin!" The green one yelled as he turned into a being with three horns instead.

"Not this time, mutant."

Krakel grabbed one of the horns of the mutant's head and pulled as hard as he could. Karkel then threw the horn at the servitor as the mutant screamed in pain.

"Beast Boy!" The psyker said.

This was Hotian's time to strike. One quick blow to top of her head knocked her unconscious.

At that moment, Jorilus crashed through the wall with Starfire's neck in his grasp.

"I was going to kill you fast, but now you've made me angry!"

Jorilus was gripping what was left of his sword.

Suddenly, Hortian had an idea.

"Keep them alive, they know where we are!"

The battle was over quickly. All of the so called "Titans" were now broken. Robin was incapacitated and groaning from his broken leg. The one they called Cyborg was broken, disabled from his neck down with Hortian running his hand up and down his arm, scanning his arm cannon. Beast boy was gripping his jaw and wouldn't dare move after Kraklen told him what would happen if he would shoot one into his chest. Raven mind was being dulled by Kraklen, drool was coming out of her mouth as she was drifting in and out of a coma. Starfire was badly beaten up by Jorilus, she couldn't move even if she wanted to now.

"You, servitor, where are we?"

"My name's Cyborg! You best better remember that before I knock you out."

"Hortian?"

"I already examined his left arm."

A bolter round went through Cyborg's arm.

"Oh come on! It takes 2 whole hours just to fix my arm!"

"Then tell us what we want to know. Where are we."

"If I tell you, will you answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Earth, Now-"

"What is this earth?" Jorlius asked.

"He must mean Holy Terra, Jorlius. The lower tongue of humans. A dead language, but still, a human one." Hortian replied.

"Impossible, we were at Cortius IV but only 30 minutes ago."

"It might not be." Eyes turned to Kraklen.

"The warp is a strange energy, some say it even has the power to transport even without a warp gate."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Warp? What's that?"

"It is something that your three friends here may or may not use, thus deeming them to be heretics. We should be killing you, but Hortian says otherwise."

"Ok, now my question. Why did you attack us?"

"Why else?" Jorlius said.

"What do you mean while else?" Cyborg said angrily.

Jorlius raised his broken sword and made a circle movement around Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire.

"You have an unsanctioned psyker, a mutant, a xeno, a machine that has not been blessed by any sort of tech priest, and a boy that should be enrolled in the Imperial Guard!"

"Imperial what now?"

"Im..Imperial Guard…" Raven began to stir.

Hortian looked at Kraklen.

"I am allowing it."

"I'm sor…sorry I haven't… said this sooner… I am sanctioned…"

Kraklen hesitated for a minute. A child like her, sanctioned?

"I… traveled to… Terra before… I am sanctioned… Gamma level…"

"She's lying," growled Jorlius,"She is just tricking us into lowering our guard."

Raven began to stand up, stumbling a bit before standing up straight.

"I traveled to the Imperium once before, by accident. I was picked up by one of the Black Ships and dragged to Terra. Instead of being killed, I was sanctioned and soon after that, I came back to my time period."

"Then you mean…"

"It's 2006, Grey Knight, long before the age of the Imperium or even mass space travel. There are only a few psykers here, me being one of them."

"Then as your duty as one of the Emperor's servants, you will help us."

Kraklen released his hold on Raven.

"I am also sorry about our treatment of your friends."

"We've been through worse."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Justicar Kraklen of the Grey knights. The Techmarine here is Hortian or the Iron Hands. The Emperor's Champion is Jorlius of the Black Templars. We had an Inquisitor with us, though we cannot find him."

"We can help. Just fix Cyborg, he's the best with computers."

Hortian messed with Cyborg's back for a few seconds before Cyborg stood.

"Nice to see that this was just a misunderstanding." Cyborg glared at Jorlius, "at least I hope it is." Jorlius glared back before picking up the remains of his sword and walking up the stairs.

"Don't mind him; the Black Templars are the suspicious of anyone that has not served the Imperium within their lifetimes."

"Humph, I was meaning to ask, what's his deal?"

"All I know is that before he was gifted with the Vision of the Emperor, his entire squad was wiped out by xenos, aliens in your tounge. He harbors resentment that would make a regular space marine's hatred for them seem like a temper tantrum. As long as I'm around, he won't hurt her."

"What is this Hot Dog you speak of? This does not taste of dog." Inquisitor Foren scratched his head. This did not resemble a dog or anything from the canine family. Foren had already known that this was not his time period, it was 12:25pm and not one person has readied the ground so that they may kneel in order to worship the Eternal Ruler of Mankind, The Emperor. He did not care though, at 12:30pm he knelt down in the middle of the sidewalk and began the first verse of the 1,653 verses of The Prayer of Holy light of Terra, followed by the 1st Part of The Hymn of Sacrifice.

"God-Emperor, lend me the strength to slay my foes, to see them driven before me in order to keep the Imperium pure.

Lend me Your vigilance so that I may join you in seeking out the un holy and the un worthy.

Lend me Your voice so that I may shout to the heavens, 'I will not turn from the light!'(a tear drops out of Faren's eye)"

"Looky here, we got ourselves loud mouth crud muncher. Why you spoutin weird words? Is it cuz your brain's broken?"

Foren raised his hand and raised his pointer finger telling him that he will be there in a moment.

"Lend me Your speed so that I may run as swiftly as I can to battle.

Lend me Your wisdom so that I may know the true meaning of purity."

The child with the strange backpack laughed.

"Wisdom, well he ain't giving you any, that's for sure! Right guys?"

A behemoth, a child with one eye, and a small lady began to circle Faren.

"Get up, you crazy weirdo!" the large one said.

Faren continued with his prayer.

"Though many say they are worthy of your forgiveness, the few who are do not beg for your forgiveness.

Though Your Throne is besieged by xenos and heretics alike, you show no fear only pity.

Pity those that are not of Human descent or that have been mutated by their corruption and sin."

The big one swung his fist down on Faren.

"Don't ignore me!"

Faren jumped up and, with his eyes closed, began to fight the ones who are attacking while still praying.

"Let the ignorant be ignorant."

Faren swept the giant's feet and brought down a devastating axe kick to his belly, knocking him unconscious.

"Let the pathetic be pathetic."

The girl summoned energy from her arms and sent them towards Faren. Faren just grabbed the kid with one eye and threw him towards her.

"Let the weak be weak."

The child with the strange backpack grew legs began to shoot at Faren. Faren dodged every single bullet he shot at him.

"Hold still you crudmuncher."

Faren drew his sword and cut the legs off the back pack before drop kicking the kid into a trash can. With one single motion, he sheathed his sword and knelt down.

"For they deserve not Your attention.

Focus upon the pious and the pure.

The strong and the kind.

For these are the ones who serve You.

And… And… Oh for the Emperor's sake, I forgot the next verse… And please forgive… no that's verse 1,023… Um…" He turned to the trash can and walked towards it. He picked up the kid that he drop kicked.

"Do you know what verse 15 is? I have completely forgotten about it." Faren smiled, but the kid was out cold.

"Hmmm… maybe I went too hard on them…"

**If people like this, then I'll spend a little more time on writing this. If this gets a little popular, then I'll right about the sorcerer.**

**Happy Purging boys and girls!**

**DemonHistorian**


End file.
